Card connectors for receiving a card having an integrated circuit (IC) contained therein and connecting the IC card to an electronic device, such as a mobile telephone are known.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication JP 2004-220787A discloses a known card connector having a card ejection mechanism, such as a push-push type. The known card connector includes a housing having a cavity into which a card is inserted and a cam slider provided in the cavity and is to be pushed by the card. Once the card is inserted, the card can be pushed again, and a lock for the slider is released and the card can be pushed out of the cavity by the slider. A rib is provided in the housing to guide the slider. In that known card connector, the rib abuts a front end of the card when the card is improperly inserted.
In addition, Japanese Patent Publication JP 2004-127731A discloses another known card connector having a card ejection mechanism of the push-push type. In that known card connector, a projection, for preventing improper insertion of a card, is arranged in a metal shell forming a cavity in connection with an insulating housing. The projection abuts a front end of an inserted card to prevent the card from being improperly inserted.
However, in the known card connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication JP 2004-220787A, the height of the rib is limited to the slider. In this case, when an improperly inserted card is pushed using a strong force, there is a possibility that the card may ride on the rib. As a result, the known card connector or the card may be damaged. Likewise, this problem may also occur with the known card connector having a projection for preventing an improper insertion in a metal shell of Japanese Patent Publication JP 2004-127731A.